If Just
by karokolinq
Summary: Terkadang, Haytham merenung sejenak, tentang segalanya. Tentang bagaimana ia harus minta maaf mengenai apapun yang ia pernah lakukan dalam hidupnya. Tentang Connor, tentang semua hal. Walaupun ia hanya duduk di dalam Aquila, menunggu keajaiban mengenai 'maaf' akan apa yang mungkin terjadi di masa lampau, dan mungkin saja, ia akan menemukan sebuah kedamaian kecil bersama Connor.


**Fanfiction Assassin's Creed III**

 **Ubisoft**

 **HaythamConnor family fic**

 **Mengandung unsur spoiler yang cukup banyak :v**

 **Selamat membaca :v**

" _Sungguh? Sekarang kau merasa berduka? Pelakunya orang-orangmu!" geram Connor cukup kencang ke Haytham. Manik hitamnya berkilat marah, sepertinya ucapan duka dari sang Ayah malah menyulut kemarahannya._ _"Apa?"_

 _"... Ibuku mati karena orang-orangmu!"_

Entah apa dosa yang Haytham dapatkan kali ini.

Apa ia harus kembali ke Queen Anne's Square untuk melayat? Tidak, tidak, ia sudah terlalu kesal dan jengkel untuk bertemu Jennifer, sang Kakak tiri yang selalu asyik merendahkannya.

Pencariannya terhadap Benjamin Church sudah mendekati klimaksnya. Bisa dibilang ia cukup berterima kasih pada perut egois dari Church yang berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan alasan untuk bertemu Putra tunggalnya, sebagai bonus ia berhasil mengadakan gencatan senjata terhadap Anaknya yang merupakan seorang Assassin ulung, jalan profesi yang seharusnya ia tempuh sejak awal.

Sebenarnya, ia cukup bahagia ketika melihat banyaknya kesamaan antara dirinya dan Connor, rasa lucu ketika melihat si Anak terus mengomel tentang Templar, ataupun ketika ia bertarung bersama Anaknya, ditarik melompat ke air (sesungguhnya ini adalah kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidup Haytham, catat itu) dan masih banyak lagi event-event 'keluarga' yang mereka hasilkan.

Pada awalnya, Haytham berencana membiarkan Church mati dengan tembakan pistol tepat di kepala, kematian yang cepat dan tidak sakit, tapi sejak ia menanyakan tentang Ibu Connor, Ziio, Connor menjadi sangat marah--atau sejak awal memang sudah marah dengannya.

Sudah dia pastikan, dia akan membuat kematian Church pelan dan menyakitkan.

Manik sayu Haytham diarahkan ke jendela, menampilkan kilauan laut yang indah dan mempesona terkena cahaya bulan. Mungkin setelah kembali ke daratan Haytham harus menulis buku puisi tentang ini dan pensiun dari Templar. Tapi tidak, terima kasih, Haytham menyukai petualangan walaupun ia adalah orang Inggris, Ayahnya Edward kelihatannya menurunkan jiwa petualangnya kepada Haytham.

Mari kita kembali sejenak ke hal yang sedang terjadi.

Sekarang hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Haytham.

Mengapa kapal ini terus bergoyang-goyang tidak wajar seperti pemabuk jalanan?

Pertanyaan yang bagus, sudah sebulan ia hanya diam di sini seperti anjing yang terkurung menunggu tuannya membawakannya makanan 3 kali sehari, sungguh bukan gaya dari seorang Haytham Kenway.

 _"Aku tak mau ada masalah di kapalku, jadi duduklah di sini dan akan kupastikan awak Assassin-ku tak akan datang ke sini."_

Kira-kira itulah yang diperintahkan Connor padanya.

Tak masuk akal sama sekali, sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa diterima oleh otak Haytham.

Jadi, di sinilah Haytham menghabiskan waktu di laut, di dalam ruangan kecil Aquilla, menulis jurnal kesayangannya. Memang, Haytham bukankah orang yang bisa disuruh diam, tapi walaupun bisa, ia perlu teman untuk bercerita, seperti buku ini misalnya.

Pikiran Haytham melayang jauh, ke ayahnya yang ramah dan berseri-seri, ke Ziio yang mempesona, ke gua-gua tempatnya pernah berlindung ...

Prak!

Haytham spontan menoleh ke mejanya, segera menggeram setelah tahu apa yang terjadi. Pena bulunya jatuh ke lantai kayu, tempat tinta kacanya pun juga ikut jatuh dan pecah.

Tinta hitam mulai terlihat meresap pelan ke dalam serat kayu, seolah meledeknya tanpa suara. Oh, ini bukanlah kali pertama ini terjadi, sudah 3 kali! 3 kali!!

Nyaris tidak ada badai yang menerpa, angin pun bersahabat, jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Lady cantik ini bergerak seperti pemabuk ugal-ugalan di atas laut? Mengapa?!

Jemari Haytham yang sudah berkeriput termakan usia bergetar karena sangking kesalnya dia. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menghantamkan kepalan itu kemudian dengan penuh amarah, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia melangkah masuk ke kapal terkutuk ini.

Langkahnya cepat dengan suara tak nyaman didengar, ia menaiki tangga menuju ke geladak atas, tak peduli lagi dengan dengusan tak senang dari para awak yang sedang berjudi maupun bekerja. Ia marah karena kejadian paling sepele yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Gelap dan dingin yang dihembuskan oleh segumpal angin segera sukses membuatnya memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia tak menyangka kalau udaranya sedingin ini, Haytham hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana khas Inggrisnya, membantu dingin yang ia rasakan semakin menusuk jauh ke tulangnya.

Ia melirik ke sekitar, mencari biang keladi yang memegang kemudi kapal selama ini, ia harus mematahkan hidungnya--tepatnya ia harus mematahkan salah satu giginya sebagai balasan mengganggu ketenangan sang pria Inggris yang sudah termakan usia.

Manik hitamnya menangkap sesuatu, membulat seketika. Seluruh omelan yang sudah ia persiapkan hilang dalam sekejap hanya karena satu objek yang tertangkap di sudut matanya.

Rambut hitam berkilat, kulit coklat khas _Native America,_ tatapan tajam yang fokus ke arah laut, namun gerakan tangan seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu cara sebuah roda berputar.

Itu Connor.

Jadi dia yang selalu kembuat kapalnya oleng tanpa sebab? Dia sang orang bodoh yang selama ini Haytham maki-maki? Dia? Sungguh?

Haytham terkunci pikirannya dalam sekejap, inilah saatnya ia minta maaf pada Connor, dosanya pada Connor lebih besar dari sekedar menjatuhkan pena bulu dan tempat tintanya tiga kali.

"Connor?" panggil Haytham entah sejak kapan.

Connor terkejut, segera menoleh ke arah Haytham, ia berkedip beberapa kali kemudian sorot matanya kembali tajam dan menusuk.

"Sudah kubilang jangan keluar dari ruanganmu," dengus Connor tak senang.

Haytham akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya, tersenyum kecil dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan rasa dingin yang ada pada tubuhnya.

"Aku perlu udara segar Connor."

Haytham melangkah mendekati Connor yang masih menatapnya tak senang.

"Bisa kulihat bahwa kau tak bisa mengemudikan kapal yang kau dapatkan sendiri," sindir sang Ayah dengan aksen Inggris yang penuh sindiran.

Connor tak menjawab, masih memegangi kemudi kapal.

Jadi, mau mulai dari mana?

Lidah Haytham mendadak kelu, tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia tak pernah meminta maaf seperti ini.

Maaf yang mana yang mau kau ucapkan?

Maaf karena memilih jalan sebagai Templar? Maaf karena membiarkan Ibumu mati? Maaf karena sudah mencoba untuk membunuhmu?

Yang mana yang mau diucapkan?

"Minggir," gumam Haytham pada akhirnya, berhasil mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Anaknya. Dia suka tatapan itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih seperti seorang anak yang tersesat ketimbang musuh bebuyutannya.

Saat itu juga Haytham terpikir alasan Connor tidak mau ia berada di luar ruangan. Bukan karena awak kapalnya atau semacamnya. Connor tidak ingin dilihat oleh ayahnya, Connor tak ingin dicibir oleh satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa untuknya sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kubilang minggir."

Akhirnya Connor menyingkir dari kemudi dengan dengusan yang penuh dengan rasa tak senang, membiarkan Haytham yang sudah sering mengemudikan kapal mengambil alih kapalnya.

Seketika, Aquilla berjalan dengan sangat mulus, menciptakan kebanggaan yang tinggi dari Haytham bahwa ia memang lebih ahli dari sang anak yang sudah menginjak usia kepala dua.

Hanya ada keheningan di sana, tak ada ancaman apa-apa lagi, tak ada apapun yang membatasi mereka sebagai ayah dan anak.

Tidak ada lagi perseteruan rumit antara Assassin dan Templar pada saat itu, menyisakan Connor Kenway dan Haytham Kenway yang saling berkomunikasi lewat bisunya angin dan ombak.

Mungkin bahasa apapun tak akan bisa meredakan pertengkaran mereka. Jadi, biarkanlah begini saja, walaupun hanya sebentar, ia sudah berhasil mengosongkan segala pikirannya kecuali dari satu hal yang muncul di kepalanya bersamaan dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Apa Ziio sekarang tersenyum saat melihat ia bersama dengan buah hati mereka?

 _Pada akhirnya, Haytham tak pernah meminta maaf pada Connor._

 _Namun, Haytham sejak awal tak pernah sekalipun merasa dendam pada anaknya, sekalipun bilah anaknya telah mencabut nyawa sang ayah._

 _Jadi, apakah Connor benar-benar sudah memaafkan sang ayah?_

 _Selamanya hal itu akan menjadi salah satu misteri terbesar dari keluarga Kenway._

 _Selamanya._

 **.-.**

 **UWAAAH, AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN JUGA MAU MINDAHIN INI DARI WATTPAD KE SINII ... :V #ditendangkarenaterlaluheboh**

 **Ini fanfict pertamaku yang selesai dengan mulus, semoga semuanya suka dengan fanfict abal ini :v**

 **Yah, sekalian pengen ngeramein fandom Assassin's Creed Indo, ya ga, ya ga? :v**

 **Roko ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua orang yang mau membaca fanfict ga guna ini, dan terima kasih untuk semua orang yang mau memberikan pendapat untuk ini :v**

 **Itu saja, terima kasih banyak.**

 **Salam Kenway Family. .-.**


End file.
